


'cause i'm lovesick

by andrewminyard (caroandmally)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroandmally/pseuds/andrewminyard
Summary: Clary's body is what Jace worships.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manticoremoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manticoremoons/gifts).



> I don't own these characters etc etc 
> 
> Filled for the prompt "Clary/Jace, cunnilingus" at the [Shadowhunters Prompt Ficathon.](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83816.html) Unbeta'd. 
> 
> It's my first fic for the fandom so color me excited.

Getting out of the dress is the hardest part.

Jace's fingers fumble as he works on the zipper, but Clary doesn't stop or help him. She wants him to have this part, to get acquainted with her and her body once more. She pulls her hair up and away, a sigh slipping out of her mouth at the feel of his lips on the bare skin of her shoulder. It trails a path up the side of her neck as Jace finally gets her dress out and Clary lets her head fall back so he can press their lips together in an awkward but still satisfying angle.

She never thought she'd get to have this again - to have _him_. But as the lies fell apart and the truth came to light, neither of them could've helped the way their eyes met, a faint glint of hope shared between two souls that were allowed to find each other once more.

The dress falls and Clary steps out of it, turning around and putting her hands on Jace's shoulders for support. She wants him out of the shirt he's wearing, the silly and too formal clothes they had been forced to wear for Magnus' birthday, but the boy's plans are different. He picks her up instead, startling a surprised noise out of her as she wraps her legs around his waist. His lips are immediately on hers, the kiss deeper and hunger than the ones they had shared previously, melting her insides.

The mattress is soft and comfortable underneath her - for a fleeting moment she feels like complaining about the fact that everything in his room seems more comfortable than in hers, but Jace is already moving, trailing his lips down her neck. There are no words exchanged between them, there's nothing much they can say and Clary's sure if she tries she's going to choke on the feelings that had been tearing her apart inside. She'd rather have it this way, with Jace's hands running up her back to unclasp her bra and throw it aside, only to cup her breasts tenderly.

Clary sighs out loud when his lips wrap around a nipple, teeth scraping lightly the way he knows she likes it, the way that makes a shiver run down her spine and her fingers to bury into Jace's hair. Jace knows she likes the built up more than the peak, so he takes it slow, he takes his time sucking on both her nipples and leaving marks on her breasts that fade away quickly.

She needs him back up, needs his lips against hers once more, needs to kiss away the longing that hasn't quite been quenched and that still makes her heart ache. But once more Jace has plans of his own. He goes down instead of up, but not before smiling up at her. Clary can't help the way she giggles - she's happy to see that look on his face once more, especially after seeing the way the responsibilities and the burdens kept weighing him down for weeks. There's a lightness to his expression that Clary's missed more than anything and the flutters in her stomach are telling of how much it affects her.

Jace sucks a hickey onto her skin above the waistband of her panties, one that isn't going to leave anytime soon, and Clary is looking forward to pressing against it tomorrow and being reminded of this exact moment. She knows what he's up to, but it still catches her breath when he starts pulling her panties down. Clary's nervous and she knows Jace notices when one of his hands goes to rest on top of the one that she still keeps lying on the mattress. She tangles their fingers and takes a deep breath, eyes falling shut.

"Can I?" Jace asks and she opens her eyes, staring down at him in disbelief. It pulls at her heart the sight of him between her legs, ears framed by her thighs, and still _asking_ whether he's allowed to have this or not. It makes Clary want to laugh loudly and unabashedly.

"Yes, yes," she wants to come across mostly nonchalantly but she's eager instead. It's an eagerness that doesn't go away when she feels his breath against the most sensitive part of her. Jace only breathes for a few moments then avoids that spot entirely, tongue flicking out and licking between her folds instead. Her grip on his hair tightens as he keeps doing it, teasing.

When she thinks he's had enough of it, Jace moves to kiss the insides of her thigh instead, free hand holding tightly onto it. The built up is overwhelming and her legs shake with the need for _more_. Clary doesn't know how to ask - she's still working on it - but she tugs on his hair to get Jace's attention.

"Jace, I-," she lets out when he looks up, attentive as always. His thumb is rubbing softly against the back of her hand, his never ending need to be reassuring when it comes to Clary. "Please? Just... _Please_."

Jace gets what she's saying and moves into it immediately. He kisses her clit softly before sucking it into his mouth. Clary can't help the moan she lets out, or the way her entire body tenses as pleasure runs through it.

"Oh God, Jace," she whines out as he flicks his tongue against her clit. He alternates between the tip and the flat of it, between fast and dragged out, and by the time Clary feels the beginnings of her orgasm, her entire body is on fire. 

When she tips over, her grip tightens on both Jace's hand and hair and she cries out, a dragged out moan of Jace's name that she's sure to be embarrassed about if anyone in the Institute hints to have heard it. The spasms down her legs get them to close shut and her thighs hit Jace's ears. Clary snaps out of it quickly at that, leaning forward and taking his face between her hands, laughter escaping her lips before she can help it.

“I’m sorry,” she says between laughs and Jace’s quick to drop his frown, his face softening once more.

“That good of an orgasm?” He teases and Clary rolls her eyes.

“It was decent,” her tone is playful in a way she hasn’t allowed herself to be in a while, and she pulls at him to climb on top of her on the bed. “I’d give it a seven.”

“ _Seven_?” Jace sounds truly offended at that, but he goes willingly, crawling between her legs. His bulge grazes against her sensitive clit and Clary bites down on a moan. She’s overly sensitive, but there’s nothing she wants more than having him inside her. “I guess I’m going to have to try and raise that score up later.”

Clary smiles. “Yes, yes, you will.” And pulls him back into a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr http://santigoddess.tumblr.com/ and read all my meta about Downworlders.


End file.
